Where's Reid
by ScarletReidGubler
Summary: Hey!Yes another story. Where's Reid? MORGANXREID Morgan walks into the bullpen, ready to tell Reid how he feels, but where is Reid at, and can Morgan save him, sre will he be to late. RATED M Caution-RAPE & very BAD LANGUAGE Love, ScarletReidGubler
1. Chapter 1:Finally telling him

_Where's Reid_

**Hey! It's finally here yay Chapter one to my new story titled ****Where's Reid****, anyways tell me what you think good or bad, I can handle it ha-ha, so this story is going to be rated T for now but it will most definitely turn to M.. is there anything else I need to tell you.. la la la la… hmmhmm Don't worry im still writing my other story ****I know what you want****, but I'm a double tasker though so I like to keep busy. ^_^**

**Love, ScarletReidGubler**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Finally telling him-<p>

As Derek Morgan, the BAUS buffed up alpha male; strolled into the calm and quiet desk area of the building he had only one thing on his mind

–Today I'm telling pretty boy I love him whether he loves me back are not-

-I'm so nervous though-

-Will he love me too-?

When he was done thinking to himself he noticed he was at his pretty boy's desk, but wait there was no pretty boy in it.

-He's probably just getting his like 20th cup of coffee; I'll go tell him in the break room-

As he was walking to the break room he sees JJ walking and he gives her a friendly wave. "NmmNmmhmm, sorry no coffee for you, round table room" all playfulness leaves quickly "Is it a bad one JJ" Before she gets to the conference room door she quickly replies " Aren't they always" with a smile, which makes Morgan lightly chuckle.

As they all sit down at the round table Garcia comes in with a bright blue dress splattered in orange and green with huge, orange, triangle earrings and a bright green feather head band on. "Morning my doves, this ones a pretty bad one in New York, the victims are all female models who I promise don't eat anything, anyways they were all kidnapped and found dead 48 hours later with their hair shaved off and ligature marks around their wrist, ankles, and throat, they were all found naked, beaten and raped (pulls up pictures and looks away quickly) as you see they were all found in children's stores pretty wrong right anyways…" "Wait" "Garcia" "Stop" Morgan nearly shouts.

"Yes my secret sex kitten" Garcia says with a kind of saddening look (that comment got looks) "Where is Reid?" (Everyone looks around) "That is a very good question" Garcia chimed in worriedly. "Did he go to get coffee?" Prentiss asked. "I don't think he came in today" Rossi said. "After we discuss the case, we'll go to his apartment" Hotch said.

When Garcia finished the presentation for the case, all Derek could think about is where was Reid was he sick, still asleep, or whatever else.

–How come the day I'm going to tell pretty boy how I feel, he's not here-

-Wait-

-Nah-

-Couldn't be-

-Is he avoiding me, does he know that I'm in love with him-

"Morgan"

-Does he know that I was going to tell him how I feel today-?

-He hates me, what am I ever going to do if he hates me so much that he's too afraid to come to work-

-How would he know though?-

"Chocolate lover"

-What If he did love me, how would we be able to make this work, I mean would the team accept us-

-He hates me-

"Derek!" "Oh, sorry guys I was lost in thought" "Where are we?"

"Boy genius's apartment" Garcia chirped loudly.

"Oh, about time" As the team walked into the apartment and up to the counter with an old man typing slowly on a computer, Morgan suddenly got butterflies, he was nervous about seeing Reid, none of the team has ever been to his apartment before.

"Hello" Hotchner said kind of meanly in Derek's opinion. "Hello and welcome", the old man said, "I'm the apartment's manager, Roger Beckman, how may I help you?" "I'm Agent Hotchner of the FBI, I would like the room number to a Spencer Reid, please" "Of course, is he I some kind of trouble?" "No were coming to pick him up" Emily said politely. "Oh okay his room number is 502 on the fourth floor" "thank you"

"Do you think Hotch is mad at Reid", JJ whispered to Morgan, Emily, and Garcia. "I'm not sure but I'm going more towards a yes because he's having to pick Reid up and we had to cut the presentation kind of short" Prentiss Replied. Derek couldn't say anything because his butterflies where getting the best of him, but as they got closer to the room where his sleeping beauty awaits, he realized that their not butterflies, their worriedness.

Knock Knock

Knock Knock Knock

Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock

"DAMNIT REID! Morgan yells ILL GIVE YOU 5 SECONDS TO OPENTHE DOOR OR IM KICKING IT THE FUCK DOWN!

"Morgan Calm down" Garcia try's"

1

"Morgan what if he's sleeping"

2

"Morgan don't break his door"

3

"You're being unreasonable"

4

"Are you even listening?"

5

"We can get a key!"

BAAMMM(Door falls with loud thump)

"Reid?"(They all walk in)

"Oh My God!" Garcia Cry's.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end to chapter one! Tell me what you think continue this story or drop it quickly. PLEASE REID &amp; REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: You like that

**Hey guys, it is I finished with chapter two of.. dun dun dun DUN ****Where's Reid?**** Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy, it shall become interesting, hopefully, tell me what you think please? Ps Your reviews make me very happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: You Like That-<strong>

"Oh my god!" Garcia cried. "There's nothing here, nothing at all, not even a speck of dust.

Derek was extremely freaking out now "Aaah, what fucking happened" He quickly put a dent in the too clean white wall. JJ had to put her hand over her mouth.

It was up to Hotch to calm them down, "It's okay guys, maybe we just came into the wrong room."

"Maybe" Prentiss agreed.

"Guys you may need to come in here" Rossi yelled. As they all walked into Reid's room they all paused immediately, all the walls were covered with pictures of Reid from what looked like years back until now.

"I think this is the right room" Emily said nodding her head still shocked.

Morgan felt a hammer hit his heart. He didn't know he was sobbing until Hotch pulled him to the side and said "Morgan, will you be okay."

"Yeah sorry Hotch, we have to find this sonofabitch!"

"I know, we need to get started working on this, call the crimes scene unit, I'll talk to the rest of the team." Hotch said with fear clearly in his voice

All Morgan could do was think.

-What happened-?

-This isn't fair, will Reid be okay-

-Of course the day I was going to tell him, this is my fault i jinxed him-

-Even Hotch looked worried, this can't be good-

-GOD, I love you Spencer Reid-

-What if I never get to tell him-?

-NO! I can't think like that, if anyone can find him its us-

Let's all head back to headquarters and figure out what to do, and see if we can come up with a profile.

* * *

><p>Reid awoke when he heard someone speak in his ear "You like that".<p>

–What's going on- -where am i- -why can't I see- -why is my head splitting- -Who does that voice belong to- Reid thought. "Who are you?" Reid asked but it came out as a mumble so he tried again "huh-humh Who are you?"

"Oh, good Spencer your awake, I'm James" As James removed Reid's blind-fold, Reid saw a yellow grin smiling at him. The light was harsh towards Reid's eyes at first, when his eye's adjusted he looked around, it was dark besides a couple candles, there was an bathtub, a sink, and an old mattress towards the back, and there were no windows and just one door on top of some stairs, -I'm in a basement- -But who's basement- Reid thought worriedly. He could hear the song _You Look Wonderful Tonight by: Eric Clapton_ playing in the background. –What a romantic accompaniment- he thought sarcastically.

He heard James ask again "You like that?"

"Yes" he answered a little too quickly.

"Don't talk too forcefully." "I really don't do for that" James made sure to emphasize all the words to intimidate Reid.

"I'm sorry" Reid almost whispered.

"Let's try again"

"Do you like my selection of music Spencer-huh?" James asked roughly.

"Yeah-ah" Reid stuttered.

James then wrapped his arms around Reid from behind, reached between his legs, and roughly grabbed Reid's member, kneading it in tempo, as he spoke James started becomimg turned on with Reid's moans and pleads—"I want you to tell me you like it when I massage your throbbing cock"

"You think you could remember that for me Spencer?" "Say it!" "Say it Spencer!" He suddenly squeezed really tight. "SAY IT, god-damn Spencer!" James nearly shouted.

"I like it when you massage my throbbing cock" Spencer kinda sobbed and made a whimpering noise. James stayed silent.

"Like that" Reid asked when the silence was too much.

"Aaah" Reid yelped out more than the degree of pain called for, but he was pretty sure James got off on it, and that made him feel sick. He tried to think of anything besides the amount of intimacy the hand was doing.

"Were both so wet Spencer" That comment was it for Spencer he paled and started to get angry "NO! My team will find me, and when they do they'll either tear you to shreds or they'll lock you up for the rest of your miserable fucking life!" That comment received Reid a cold slap across his face.

"That's the thanks I get for pleasuring you" "They're not going to find you Spencer, what even makes you think they care, your mine and you'll just have to get used to that won't you, your MINE!" "UNDERSTAND"

James hit him hard again "You're not the smartest cookie in the cookie jar are you?"

"No" Reid mumbled

"NO WHAT"

"No, I'm not the smartest cookie in the cookie jar."

"Good-boy" James added

"Every good boy gets a treat" James added smirking.

He walked back around and started kissing Spencer aggressively, James then slipped his tonuge in Reid's mouth. Reid started tasting blood in his mouth from where James bit his tongue for trying to yank his head away. Luckily James pulled away biting Reid's lip.

James then went for Reid's neck attacking it with lustful passion, sucking and nibbling all over the pale flesh.

"Your so beautiful, Spencer, so so beautiful." "MY beautiful Spencer!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be longer, I think. Anyways sorry it took me so long as you know I completely re-did this chapter, I think this one is way better, anyways thanks for being you! <strong>

**REID&REVIEW Please!**

**I feel so evil, poor Reid, but don't worry reid Morgan will come to the rescue, right? RIGHT! **

**Tell me what you think, guys!**

**Love, ScarletReidGubler **

**Ps. Thanks for all the tips, I tried to use them as much as I could, and can. **


End file.
